Battle of the Skies
by ppooik
Summary: An adaptation of Heroes of Olympus, set in the time after the seven have defeated Gaia. (I haven't read Blood of Olympus as it's not out D: but oh well) Ouranos gains a physical form when he hears of Gaia's defeat, thinking he can resume being the ruler of the Universe, yet certain demigods stand in his way...
1. Chapter I

"We should move the body" Percy said, standing over the empty shell that once held Nico. "I can't believe this could have happened" sobbed Annabeth, "he was right in front of me. I could have stopped it from happening". "This isn't your fault, Annabeth. This is Ouranos' doing". Laughter erupted from the clouds, the flashing of thunder in the sky blinding, as Zeus fought his grandfather in a losing battle for the skies. "If he wins" Percy said, "If he wins, then we're all doomed. This would all have been for nothing." "C'mon", Leo churned, "we beat old dirt face didn't we!" Pacing the deck of the Argo II, his long hair swinging behind him in the sea breeze of the Mediterranean. "We can beat Mr. Sparkle easy, we just have to hope that Zeus does it for us 'cos I'm fed up with dealing with my great grandparents". Leo gave a chuckle. Percy was reminded then, just how important Leo was to the team. He was able to keep a cool head and even joke when there was this much at stake… Brilliant. He made a mental note to give him some chocolate later, maybe blue just for special.

A shriek from the clouds above them made everyone start, including Jason and Piper who were until that point unconscious on the deck, resting their injuries they had sustained from (in Leo's terms) 'Old dirt face'. Two figures wearing white robes fell from the sky, ominously crackling with energy as they fell, holding hands. Zeus and Hera fell, the two gods crumbling as their essence dissolved to Tartarus.

Jason, in his dazed state, found it difficult to comprehend what was going on for a few minutes. He got to his feet, helping injured Piper do the same, as the master bolt fell at his feet. "Dad…" Jason was almost crying. He put on a straight face, he had to appear to be in control, but then his strength faltered. He stumbled to the floor where Piper and Percy caught him. "Jason!" screamed Piper, "Jason, it's okay. They're still alive, they can make their own way out of Tartarus, and we have to press on. Ouranos has uncontested control of the skies now, we have to pull back, regroup. Camp Half-Blood needs to be warned. "And camp Jupiter", Frank added. "We'll have to split up, Frank and Hazel, we will drop you off at Camp Jupiter on our way to Camp Half-Blood, Chiron and Reyna will need a lot of time to prepare. "Where are we going?" Annabeth asked him. As Percy met her gaze, she saw how terrified he was inside. She loved not only how strong he was being for everybody else, but the fact that she knew him well enough to see through the façade. "We're going to defend mount Olympus." He said, gripping Riptide as Leo headed to the helm.

As they sailed uncontested across the Mediterranean, Percy and Annabeth moved Nico's lifeless form into Percy's quarters. It was at that point that, when they were alone, Percy hugged Annabeth, shaking with fury and despair, Annabeth did not recoil, as she felt exactly the same. Nico couldn't be gone, could he?

Weeks passed, and finally the seven arrived at Camp Jupiter. They said their farewells to Frank and Hazel, and told them to meet the demigods from Camp Half-Blood in exactly 5 days' time, at the Empire State Building. The two Romans agreed, but said together, "first things first, we have Octavian to deal with". "Reyna might have already done so, she is not one you would like to cross…" Piper gave Jason the usual treatment of using her Aphrodite charms on Jason, making him forget everything except his girlfriend, and a dazed expression formed on his face. No doubt he was thinking of Piper and him after they returned to camp, where they would finally be able to be alone together. "Good luck", he told the Frank and Hazel, "We'll see you soon". And the two disembarked, rushing to the city where a crowd was already forming, preparing to congratulate them on their victory, but their celebrations would be short-lived when they heard the most recent news, thought Percy, as the two silhouettes disappeared into the distance, as the Argo II sailed on through the sky, towards Camp Half-Blood.


	2. Chapter II

"I wish we could have all stayed together, but I guess it makes sense to split up to cover more ground". Frank glanced to Hazel, who was gazing into the sunset, her gold eyes gleaming as Frank contemplated how to urge Hazel to further the conversation. He could understand, though; she had just lost her brother. "You can use my face as a punch bag if you like." He smiled half-heartedly, but this small stab at humour did not shake Hazel's gloomy expression.

He found it strange how, even when she was upset and angry, just how beautiful she was. Her dark hair glistening in the setting sun. The way her eyes caught the early glowing moon, her dark red dress flowing in the wind. A long silence stretched between them, allowing Arion to gallop forwards, slowly, as Frank didn't enjoy it very much when the horse sped through the grass like a rocket. Hazel also wasn't in the mood, so Arion trotted monotonously to match her frame of mind.

"It's just so hard… to think… that he's… he's… gone." Hazel's voice broke, tears streaming down her face.

Frank kissed the back of her head. "I know", he sighed.

She was a strong person and hardly ever cried, but now her eyes were glazed and filled with tears. Arion came to a halt as Reyna helped the two demigods to the ground which, thanks to the seven, was fast asleep, but at what cost…

Reyna caught their expression, and the smile slid dramatically from her face. "What happened?" She demanded.

"Nico…" Hazel started, but her voice faltered like the snuffed out light that was once her bother.

"Long story. We need to talk. In private". Frank's look of determination made Reyna not doubt the importance of the task at hand, and led them straight to the Principia in silence.

Finally, ominous, they arrived. "So…" Reyna began, but at that point Hazel's strength failed, and she broke down in tears, screaming for her lost sibling, knowing in her heart that it was pointless calling his name, for he had passed beyond even her reach. Frank put a hand on her shoulder, and was relieved that she didn't push him away.

"C'mon, Nico wouldn't want you to crumble, we need to avenge him…"

Reyna's expression hardened, her eyes fierce with anger. She had never particularly warmed towards Nico but Hazel was her friend. "Who did it?" She said, her voice calm but angry.

"You're not gonna like it." Frank warned.

"I don't care." She dismissed

"Ouranos." He said, his voice crackling with fear.

Reyna's eyes widened with shock. "What happened to Atlas? Wasn't he meant to be holding that Primordial bastard back?"

"I don't know. We haven't seen what's happened to him yet but all we do know is that Ouranos is back, and he's already taken down Zeus and Hera, so Atlas wouldn't have stood much chance." Frank replied fearfully.

"Do we know why he's decided NOW?!" She screamed.

"I don't know… But I do know that we have to get ready. Now".

Reyna nodded in agreement. "Where are Annabeth and the others?"

"Warning the Greeks"

"Let's hope they're up to the task" Hazel said.

Her voice comforted Frank, though her words worried Reyna. "What task?" She demanded.

Neither Frank nor Hazel responded.


End file.
